


Meeting Preparations

by rivanyan



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Knotting, M/M, Werewolf Levi, butt plug, vampire eren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-26
Updated: 2014-12-26
Packaged: 2018-03-03 14:32:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2854295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rivanyan/pseuds/rivanyan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi and Eren engage in some shenanigans two hours before one of Levi's very important business meetings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meeting Preparations

          There’s a sharp rap on the door before it opens, and Levi can hear the rubber soles of shoes crush the carpet with each step. China clinks against the wood of his nightstand as the teacup rattles in its saucer. The scent of chrysanthemum tea wafts over to him although his back is turned and he knows his assistant did that on purpose, that bastard. A firm hand on the blankets gives him a shake. Levi sighs, gives a soft grunt and the hand retracts and the footsteps trace back to the door.

          Levi rolls onto his back, breathing in the smell of early morning, feet twisting in the bed sheets as he stretches and frowns when there is a twinge in his arm. He pushes himself up slowly, massaging the sore spot and blinking drowsily at the steam rising from the cup beside him. It must have been from extending his arm too far during his swim last night, he thinks, reaching over to grasp the saucer. He hates swimming. Why was he swimming? Oh yeah, because some cocky shithead threatened to burn his stash of vintage tea leaves that he got from said shitwad. And Levi had no idea why, still has no fucking clue why, since all they ended up doing was chasing each other around the pond and succeeding on several attempts at almost drowning the other. He gives his second sigh that morning and brings the calming brew to his mouth, relishing in the sweet taste as it-

          Spills all over the ivory bed sheets as the door is slammed open and The Biggest Shit Of Levi’s Life flies in. Levi stares at the spreading brown stain silently, the rest of the tea dripping down from where his frozen fingers still hold the cup. The Biggest Shit is currently rolling about on the foot of Levi’s bed, where the stain is not.

          “Eren.” He all but growls.

          The flailing stops, and the damn vampire’s face pops up next to his own.

          “Hello, Levi!” He chirps, way too happy for tea-less morning. Eren’s bright eyes flicker between Levi’s glare and the brown puddle between his legs. “Oh, did the wolfy pee himself? Does he need to be potty trained?”

          Levi tackles him, pins him under his weight while Eren shrieks with laughter. Until he notices that Levi has pressed him right into the wet spot. Eren whacks Levi until he relents, and they both fall to their sides, catching their breath in comfortable silence.

          “I’ll get you another cup.” Eren murmurs and presses a kiss to Levi’s shoulder. “And you are naked and I am wet, but not the right kind of wet. Also, you have a new meeting Erwin set up for you with the head of the West Area goblins. He wants you to secure transactions for next month and February.”

          Levi threads his fingers through Eren’s soft hair, blinking smugly when he notices the vampire’s eyes tracing the flex of his bicep. “I can’t ever get anything done with them. They’re always so afraid I will switch and bite them to death.”

          “Big bad wolf, aren’t you?” He leans forward, Levi’s fingers slipping out of his hair, and licks lightly at the swell of muscle before him, letting his sharp teeth scrape along. He presses his lips to the skin and Levi can feel his voice travel through his bones. “That’s why you have me, then. Vampires are slightly better diplomats than you werewolves.”

          Levi rolls over Eren, arms caging him to the bedspread, heat flashing in his gut as the beautiful boy splays out innocently beneath him. A wave of scent rushes up to meet him, heady and hot, full of desire and the smell of chrysanthemum tea. Those delicious lips part, and Levi has to stop himself from imagining pushing his fingers, pushing his- ah, his Eren is speaking. “Although I’m sure you could convince me to do anything, I always find I can get you to do it first. After all, your first meeting is only in two and a half hours.”

          Levi groans at Eren’s purr and beckoning scent, restraining from grinding into the lovely thing below him. He pulls away, sits up and misses the touch of their skin against each other. “I just woke up. At least let me change these nasty covers and wash before I knot you senseless.”

          Eren scrambles up, grin brilliant in childish delight, and Levi is unnerved for a second how out of place it is for a vampire and for the situation. Then Eren is shoving him off the bed, pulsing waves of happiness that even Levi’s sleep dulled senses can smell. “Ah, I didn’t think you would agree to having sex in the morning, grumpy! Hurry, hurry and wash before you change your mind. I’ll change the sheets, so hurry, Levi!”

          Levi blinks disconcertedly at the waving ass before him as Eren strips the bed. “Switch the comforter out too while you’re at it, then.”

+++++++++

          When he turns off the shower fifteen minutes later, Levi expects his room to be quiet, or at least have the sounds of an Eren struggling through the frustrating feat of inserting a large comforter into the sheets. Not the sounds of him moaning from something completely the opposite of work.

          He grabs a towel to rub his hair dry, not bothering to dry the rest of his body as he strides back into his bedroom. The quiet gasps and whimpers only get louder to his sensitive ears, focused on the familiar tones of Eren pleasuring himself. He enters, towel slung over his shoulders and mouth twisted into a slight scowl.

          “You started without me again,” Levi breathes in the heavy smell of want and lube, emitting from the nude figure on the bed, bright eyes staring at him from underneath a brown mop of hair and clever fingers tunneling into the perfect ass.

          Eren shifts on his knees, turns his head more on the clean bedspread to grin cheekily at the naked werewolf.  His voice is still even as he slides his fingers out and around the edge of his hole. “Well we do have a schedule to keep, so I thought I could… speed up the process a little.”

          Levi narrows his eyes. He drapes his used towel over a chair, half-hard erection heavy between his legs. His steps are quiet and precise as he stalks towards the bed. Eren should be the one who is a wolf, the way Levi can completely imagine ears perking up and tail swaying in excitement. Perhaps his unconventional vampire ways is what makes Levi so attracted to him, after all.

          “What is our time schedule then, Mr. Secretary? If we are so pressed for time, perhaps we should save this event for later.” He lets his voice lower and rumble out of his chest, Eren not noticing for a few moments what exactly is said while he shivers from a fresh wave of arousal.

          “I can see why you are chosen to delegate with others. The skill of your mouth is very refined and high-quality.” Eren gazes at Levi through his lashes, fingers leaving his backside to rest upon Levi’s thighs as Levi situates himself before the flushed and wanting form.

          “Perhaps so,” Levi murmurs, stroking the soft skin of Eren’s cheek, the boy nuzzling into it like a damn cat. “But as good as I am, you have shown to be better with that clever mouth of yours, have you not?”

          Taking the invitation, Eren drops to his hands, lips eagerly seeking out Levi’s now fully hard cock. Levi shivers as the vampire kisses along the shaft of his cock and nips his inner thighs. And then he is enveloped by hot, hot heat, hissing along his spine and causing his eyes to clench close. Eren’s hands work the rest that he cannot fit into his mouth, and Levi has to prevent himself from shoving Eren down further with the hands that are tangled in his hair.

          A sudden thought has him chucking the chin of the eagerly sucking boy to stop him, and Eren licks his lips in dissatisfaction, resentful little scent waves flowing off of him. “Eren yo, why does it still smell like chrysanthemum in here?”

          “Ah man, you noticed already!” The boy says with a tone of sincere sadness, but his eyes are watchful of Levi’s expression and his face bears nothing similar to remorse. “The comforter was too much of a hassle to change, and I was so very tired of waiting for you, Levi!”

          Levi pauses, schools his face into something blank, which is difficult with a raging boner and a beautiful boy between his legs. “I thought I expressly told you to also change it.”

          “Are you going to punish me?” Eren says rather breathlessly.

          “I shall,” Levi murmurs, lunging forward suddenly and pressing Eren into the mattress, Eren’s legs caging his hips and both gasping at the contact of their cocks against each other. “You won’t get the luxury of sucking my dick anymore, nor more playing with that slutty hole of yours.”

          Eren’s expression is way too delighted for this to be punishment, but Levi could not care less at the moment. He lets Eren wrap his arms around his neck and lick his way into his mouth,

          Levi indulges himself by running his hands over Eren’s pert little ass, before grabbing them and hitching Eren’s hips down against his cock. He ruts between those smooth cheeks, lube from Eren’s earlier playtime easing his way and the boy keens, struggling to catch Levi’s cock on the puckered entrance of his hole.

          Levi pulls back to grab the bottle of lube on his night stand, watching with interest as Eren struggles up after him, crying for skin contact. He lubes his cock, the relief of his hand against the heated flesh causing him to hiss and give himself a couple of strokes. Eren’s managed to attach himself to his neck, giving sharp nip up and down to his shoulders. Levi frowns at the feeling of sharp teeth catching at this skin. Even with his superhuman healing abilities, he wouldn’t be able to hide all traces of Eren’s bites by the time the meeting came around. He pulls the vampire off, gently tugging him back into the position they were in before.

          Eren whines and Levi draws back a sharp breath at the sight beneath him. It never fails to catch him off guard, the gorgeous pink flush staining the expanse of skin that is all his to mark, to claim, and the way Eren’s bright eyes are blown, dazed and wanting. Levi has to grip the base of his dick tightly, mouth going dry, when the vampire smirks and pulls his legs against his chest, exposing his stretched hole, fluttering with hunger.

          “Hurry up, you terrible wolfy. Hurry and come ravish me.” He rasps and oh so deliberately sends out a scent wave, strong and delicious and Levi surges forward, catching that laughing mouth in his and pressing the head of his cock against Eren’s entrance. He never should have taught Eren to control his scent waves, the little shit. He pauses, feeling the desperate movements of Eren trying to suck him in, the boy whimpering with every failed buck of his hips.

          And then Levi thrusts in, buries his cock in the warm, wet, gripping heat that feels so, so good. They both moan, Levi feeding every inch of his thick flesh into the hot clutch of Eren’s body until he bottoms out, fucking out Eren’s breath with a muted exhalation. Levi stills, the tight grip of Eren’s ass undulating as the greedy boy fights to pull him in further, grinding down the best he can onto the dick impaling him.

          Eren’s hands claw at his back, whimpers and cries for him to move, and so he does. He foregoes the gentle thrusting, instead fucks forward in hard, deliberate strokes into Eren’s prostate. Levi can barely hear his own low growls over the heavenly sounds Eren lets out. Eren’s dick rubs between their stomachs, dripping wet tip catching on the ridges of Levi’s abs every time he thrusts, creating such a dirty mess he’ll have him lick up afterwards.

          He’s reaching the end way too quickly, hips canting forward almost brutally into the welcoming heat, but that’s what he gets for working too hard and not playing with his boy. Levi’s nails dig into sharp hips, holding Eren in place to better fuck him, not like the vampire minded, with his eyes rolled back and saliva dripping onto the clean blanket as he wails for more.

          Levi is aware of the heat building at the base of his spine, the thickening of his knot at the base of his dick. He slows to shallow thrusting, and Eren catches his breath, pretty pink nipples hardened against his heaving chest. Eren bares his fangs at Levi, hands fallen to clench uselessly at the blanket. “Why do you stop?”

          Levi stares at him, back muscles straining as he holds back the need to resume fucking frantically. “I’m going to knot you soon, fill you full of my come, and then your sweet ass is going to eat it all up, isn’t it?”

          Eren chokes out a half-sob, mesmerized by the lips speaking to him. “I know.”

         “Yes, you know, you’re such a good boy, Eren. Taking my knot.” Levi moans quietly as he eases the still growing knot. He can look down, see the obscene, lovely stretch of Eren’s hole eat up his cock. “You open up so nicely for me. Still tight, but you take it so prettily.”

         “Tell me what you’re going to do, Eren. Tell me what’s going to happen to all my come, since you can’t suck it up like a bitch in heat. Is it all going to go to waste?” He all but croons into Eren’s ear. He wants to hear this, wants to hear Eren before they lose themselves again when he finally knots him properly.

          Eren locks his legs behind Levi’s back, pushing down, pushing the engorged cock even further into him. He’s panting, high whining in the back of his throat. Eren is so wrecked, his own pre-come spilling over his trembling stomach and his hole red and stretched and still wanting more.

          “After you fill me up all the way to the brim,” Eren shudders, pulls Levi down so he can whisper against his lips, “I’m going to keep it all inside with one of my plugs. And then even during the rest of the day, you’ll be filling me, soaking wet with your come.”

          “Did you bring a plug?” Levi licks a filthy stripe down his jaw.

          “Yes,” Eren hisses, flinching from the light bite Levi administers to his ear, feeling the knot inside him continue to expand with every soft thrust of their hips against each other. “I wanted it, knew you would do it. Want it. Want your come inside all the time.”

          And Levi is done for, cock shoving desperately into the clenching hotness. He’s coming, huge knot locking them together, sealing him in as he comes and comes, filling the shaking body just as it wanted. Levi gives one last harsh thrust, body trembling, growling out, “ _Mine._ ”

          He’s finally coming down from his high, come slowing to a trickle, when Eren whispers, “I can feel it all. So full.”

          Then the boy is coming, thick spurts across his belly in chest, wracked in full-body shudders. His hole grips Levi anew, the vise causing his cock to throb and sending his hips into instinctive little thrusts against Eren’s prostate. Eren lets out a little wail as he feels the prodding, over-sensitive and limp against him. Levi stills himself, knowing the pressure of his knot is enough for Eren to handle.

          He helps them roll onto their sides, slinging one of Eren’s legs over his hips to accommodate the knot still embedded inside of him. Eren blinks lazily at him, soft fingers patting his cheek. “Good wolfy.”

          Levi nips at the fingers. “So where is your plug, needy boy?”

+++++++++

          Levi can smell his scent all over Eren, in Eren, later at the meeting, and he wonders if goblins have perceptive enough noses to notice it too. He wonders if Eren can feel it brushing against his insides every time he moves. After all, he can definitely feel the wide plug spreading him open, keeping all of Levi’s come tucked in him, just like he wanted.

**Author's Note:**

> For Yuka. I hope you like this!  
> Don't look at me.


End file.
